Lucas Bishop
Real Name: Lucas Bishop *'Current Alias:' Bishop *'Aliases:' Archbishop, Bish, Sergeant *'Editorial Names:' Bishop the Last X-Man *'Relatives:' **Burnum Bishop (father, deceased) **Kadee Bishop (mother, deceased) **Shard Bishop (sister, deceased) **Gateway (great-grandfather) *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Force, "Clean City", Stryfe, X-Men, X.S.E. (Storm's team), X-Faces, X-Treme X-Men, X.S.E. (Hecat'e's team), 50-State Initiative, Summers Rebellion, The Twelve *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'6" *'Weight:' 275 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown (red when using powers) *'Hair:' Black (formerly bald) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-1191 *'Place of Birth:' A mutant relocation camp in New York in an alternate 21st century Earth Powers and Abilities Bishop is an Alpha mutant. Energy Absorption: Bishop can absorb most types of energy, including magic and psychic, directed towards him. The nature of his powers makes it difficult to damage him with energy-based attacks, while also enabling him to work well with any energy-using teammates. Bishop can also store absorbed energy within his personal reserves, whereupon the energy increases his strength, speed, stamina, and recuperative abilities, as well as affording him a measure of invulnerability. The upper limits of his ability to enhance his own physical abilities with absorbed energy is not exactly known but is well into the level of being superhuman. He is learning to use his energy to temporarily increase his physical attributes in a similar manner to Sebastian Shaw and Agent Zero. This power is passive, allowing Bishop to absorb energy at all times. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He can re-channel the absorbed energy through his body for biokinetic concussive blasts or in the same form that it was absorbed but with twice the force and power, including Storm's weather effects. This re-channeled energy is apparently able to damage beings normally immune to their own powers. *''Accelerated Healing'' *''Enhanced Strength'' *''Enhanced Speed'' *''Enhanced Stamina'' *''Enhanced Endurance:'' His powers reduce the need for sleep, food, drinking, body evacuations, and oxygen. *''Near-Invulnerability'' *''Energy Resistance:'' At one point, Cyclops was controlled by another mutant to use his powers at their full magnitude to attack Bishop, Bishop attempted to absorb the incredible blast for a short time before he reached his limit and was forced to expel the energy into the air in a blast that would have killed everyone in the area. Other durability feats include Bishop preventing the X-Men's death at the hands of one of the most powerful beings in history, Onslaught, by absorbing a blast of an incredible amount of psionic energy aimed at killing them all. Plus, taking and giving back two-fold a blast from the powerful mutant Mister M. Cybernetic Arm: After Bishop lost an arm, he resorted to breaking into Forge's laboratory to find a replacement. According to the sign which identified the cybernetic arm that was stolen by Bishop, it is a "nuclear-powered battle-ready arm". All of the capabilities have not yet been revealed at this time, however, Bishop has been shown to be able to release two clawed tendrils from the arm which he used to ensnare and strangle Cable. The arm had been modified to include Forge's time travel technology, allowing Bishop to time-jump. Judging from the nature of the arm, not to mention its nuclear power source, it's likely to have a considerable amount of superhuman strength, as well, perhaps, as abilities that are not yet revealed. Bishop can "let his spirit go". It's unknown if this is a mutant talent or an ability taught to Bishop sometime in his life. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Invulnerability Category:Energy Resistance